La ambición de la Princesa
by Foggydream
Summary: Twilight se da cuenta de que Celestia no toma muy enserio su nuevo papel como princesa. Esto ha provocado que cierto rencor y hostilidad se presente en el interior de la nueva princesa. Ahora, Twilight desea más que nada el puesto más alto de la realeza, y esta dispuesta a hecer lo que sea para conseguirlo.


Un fic que escribí cuando estaba aburrida. ¿Alguien me recuerda? Lo dudo :'c  
En esta historia voy a retomar de nuevo la idea de fic anterior "Esencia de Guerra"  
¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Twilight se quedó despierta esa noche. La inquietud que le provocaban sus pensamientos sobre un pendiente suyo superaba la necesidad de su cuerpo de descansar.  
Soltando un gran suspiro, la alicornio se levantó en silencio de su cama y le echó un vistazo a la canasta de su ayudante. El dragoncito ya se hallaba dormido, debatiéndose entre sueños.  
Twilight apenas se percató de eso.  
Se acercó a un armario en una esquina de habitación, y escudriñando en la oscuridad de su interior logró ver una de sus prendas: una capa de color azul pálido de suaves bordes que le pertenecía desde que vivía en Canterlot.  
Quizá no era la vestimenta más adecuada para salir con ese clima, pero para el ambiente que creaba era perfecta. Twilight recordó con cierta diversión la infinidad de libros de suspenso que había leído mientras que distraídamente se colocaba la capa.  
Una vez lista, se asomó rápidamente en el espejo para asegurar que por lo menos estaba presentable, incluso con la oscuridad pudo ver levemente su reflejo.  
Bajó con cuidado las escaleras hacia el piso principal de la biblioteca y salió hacia las calles de Ponyville.

El suelo adoquinado se hallaba mojado y resbaloso por las recientes lluvias, eso solo significaba que debía ir a paso cuidadoso, cosa que la alentaría en su caminar.  
Trotando torpemente, la princesa avanzaba atravesando el pueblo. De vez en cuando veía la luz de algún hogar encendida o algún pony caminando por ahí. Twlight hacia todo lo posible por evitarlos al igual que pasar por los hogares de sus amigas. Ella solo se dirigía hacia la dirección del hogar de una en concreto, pero no precisamente a visitarla.  
La idea de abrir sus alas y pasar volando por encima del pueblo se le presentó varias veces por su cabeza, pero no le gustaba usar sus alas por nimiedades como sencillamente atravesar Ponyville, cosa que cada día hacía.  
Se preguntó por un momento si alguna vez la princesa Celestia había tenido que atravesar Canterlot a trote, pero entonces recordó con amargura que ella tenía a un grupo de guardias reales que se encargaban de transportarla a donde quisiera.  
La noche transcurría pacíficamente, y las estrellas parecían brillar con todo su fulgor cuando finalmente la princesa llegó a su aparente destino

Maldijo en sus adentros cuando se topó con un charco de barro. La seguridad del camino adoquinado se había visto interrumpida cuando llegó a las fronteras de Ponyville, que separaban los territorios cercanos al bosque Everfree y al pueblo. Ahora tenía que caminar sobre pasto humedecido y tierra mojada, seguramente terminaría con los cascos sucios.  
Antes de dar un paso más, miró a su alrededor, como si se asegurada de algo o como si estuviera esperando a que alguien apareciera de pronto, pero nada fuera de lo común sucedió.  
Se quedó quieta unos momentos más antes de seguir avanzando, soltando un exasperado suspiro.  
No muy lejos logró visualizar una pequeña cabaña con una singular apariencia de árbol. Era el hogar de Fluttershy, pero en esos momentos las luces se hallaban apagadas y los pequeños hogares de sus animalitos estaban acallados y en quietud.  
Siguió trotando, evitando la casa de la tímida pegaso y dirigiéndose hacia los límites del bosque Everfree.

Finalmente había llegado. La alicornio se detuvo y una vez más miró a su alrededor, pero de nuevo se vio exasperada por la quietud que reinaba en ese lugar. Twilight podía ser una yegua lista y atenta, y por esos motivos muchos la consideraban igualmente paciente, pero la verdad era que en lo que de verdad le hacía falta a la princesa era paciencia.  
Esa falta de su mentalidad la hacía ponerse cada vez más inquieta mientras esperaba algo que aparentemente no aparecería.  
El olor a tierra húmeda colmaba su nariz. Suspiró abatida. Tras esperar lo que parecía una media hora en el mismo lugar, la princesa supuso que a quien esperaba nunca aparecería.  
Dio media vuelta, y cuando levantó una pata para avanzar de vuelta a su casa, sus oídos cosquillearon por un sonido detrás de ella.

-¿Tan poca paciencia tienen las princesas?

Twilight se vio embargada de repente por emoción y alivio, pero mantuvo la cordura y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz.

-En verdad no sé porque me sorprendo por eso, tras haber conocido a Celestia y a Luna basta para saber que no simplemente basta con ser buen ciudadano para complacerlas.

Era Discord, por fin se había presentado criticando a la realeza, pero a pesar de esto parecía más sereno que nunca, con una sonrisa burlona pero inocente a la que Twilight nunca se acostumbraría.

-Discord… ¡Estaba a punto de irme! ¿Sabes?

-Disculpa, ya sabes, los imprevistos de la vida- se interrumpió a sí mismo para reírse levemente, luego continuó – Por cierto, leí el pergamino que enviaste, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-Eso no importa- respondió Twilight- Lo del pergamino, ¿Qué dices?

Twilight creyó captar un destello de inquietud y maldad en los ojos de Discord, pero desapareció tan deprisa que no podía estar segura. El dragonequus serpenteó su cola y se llevó una garra a su barbilla, entornando los ojos analizando detenidamente lo descrito en tinta del pergamino de la princesa. Su ambición por librarse de las reglas de lo ponies que impedían que se divirtiera superaba incluso el valor que representaba la reciente amistad por Fluttershy y sus amigas. Discord no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esta vez toda inocencia había desaparecido.

-Tu oferta es tentadora, princesa, después de todo, ¿Quién es más capaz de hacerlo que le mismísimo maestro del caos?- preguntó mientras se levitaba a si mismo hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

La princesa sintió que la embargaba la emoción, ¿era verdad que Discord había aceptado su propuesta tan fácilmente? Incluso si parecía haber dudado al inicio, al parecer sí. Pero ese hecho no parecía apaciguar el verdadero sentimiento que la inundaba muy en su interior. Tenía miedo de la decisión que tomaba, ni ella misma podía negarlo. Pero ese miedo se escondía fácilmente en una inquietud cargada de resentimiento y cegadora ambición.


End file.
